Matt's Fun With Leather
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Matt is a little too curious for his own good, so he steps out of the box one day and does the unthinkable.....he tries on a pair of Mello's pants. Sounds innocent enough, right? Heh, not when a certain blonde comes home and catches him! Yay yaoi! Rated M


_Yes, I am obsessed with writing Death Note one-shots, and I couldn't help myself. I just had to write another! Ok, now I know that everyone who has ever watched Death Note has probably asked themselves this question: how the hell does Mello fit into those fucking tight ass pants he's so fond of wearing?! Well, Matt's curious too, and so he decides to find out using a more blunt approach...he tries on a pair while Mello's out to the store. Heh, what could possibly go wrong?_

_**Disclaimer: **__naturally, neither me nor any of the other fangirl/fanboy own Death Note, and it's such a damn pity too. Imagine how much more fun, violent, and sex-ridden the anime would've been if we did! Ooooo, mental images!_

_**--**_

"How the fuck does he do it?!"

Matt stared into the black void, his green eyes sparkling with wonder as he eyed the objects of his curiosity. His arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, Matt shook his head, strands of dark red hair falling in his face, and he gave the dark void another sharp look.

"There's no physical way! No normal man could do it! I mean, come on," Matt reached a hand out and snatched something out of the darkness, his fingers slipping over the thing as he pulled it out. He held it up, a mingle of curiosity and slight disgust flashing across his face, dark eyes narrowing underneath gold-orange tinted goggles. "How the hell could any normal man fit into these?! It's fucking impossible!" Matt threw the plastic hanger that he'd pulled from Mello's closet to the floor, his mouth twisting into a scowl as he glared down at the discarded pair of black leather pants, one of many that Mello was so fond of wearing. "I know he's not that damn skinny!"

'Then why don't you try them on and find out for yourself...' his subconscious whispered, but Matt shook his head, still glaring down at the leather pants.

"No way. Just 'cause Mello likes to dress in girly style clothing doesn't mean I do!" Even so, Matt felt the allure of the dark leather working at him, practically begging him to just try the pants on.

'Come on, just try them on...what's the worst that could happen?'

"Uh, Mello could come walking in," Matt snapped, but the little voice in his head just let out a tiny laugh.

'He went to the store. You have time to try on a pair before he gets home...come on Matt, I know you're curious.'

Matt felt his eyes slowly fall back down to the leather pants, and he let out a groan as he felt his hand start to reach for the leather, fingers aching to caress the material he knew to be softer than it looked. Really, he'd felt the buttery soft leather against his bare legs so many times already, and he knew he liked the feel of it...it couldn't really hurt to just try on a pair real quick, could it?

"Well..." Matt's lips curved into a smirk, and he quickly glanced at the doorway, head cocked and listening. Nothing. He was alone. "I guess it couldn't hurt." He snatched up the pants and practically tore them off their hanger, throwing the bit of plastic away and into the closet. Matt held up the leather pants, his eyes sweeping over the lacing at the crotch, the tiny seams running down the side of the legs. "Damn Mello, how much did you fucking pay for these," he muttered, undoing the buckle holding up his own baggy jeans. They fell down and pooled around his ankles, and Matt kicked them aside. He stepped into the leather pants and slowly tugged the suprisingly soft material up his legs, his eyes widening as the pants easily swept up his legs and settled tightly around his hips. "Ok, what the fuck?! How the hell did _I _manage to fit in these?!" Matt blinked in suprise, but he adjusted the laces on the crotch and pulled the miraculously fitting pants up a little bit. "Holy shit."

"You can say that again."

Matt felt his heart leap, the blood instantly rushing to his face and staining his cheeks a dark cherry red. He shivered as a hand gently brushed his shoulder, fingers slipping beneath the collar of his shirt and caressing his shoulder and arm. Matt could feel warm breath stinging his neck, strands of hair tickling his exposed skin, and he slowly turned around and stared into bright and unbelievably light blue eyes. Mello's lips were curved into a devilish smile, one that was oddly at home on his angelic features, and it widened as he slipped his hand out of Matt's shirt, instead laying it on the redhead's slender hip.

"Care to explain the reason _why _you're wearing _my_ pants," Mello smirked. He ran a finger over the waistband of the pants, his nail hooking in the leather laces and giving them a small tug. Matt blushed, and he took a step away from the blonde, Mello's hand falling away back to his side.

"Mello! What the fuck're you doing home?!" Matt was staring at the blonde, suprise written across his face. "I thought you were out shopping?!"

"I was, but I remembered that I forgot my wallet..." Mello's eyes narrowed, the blue orbs gleaming mischeviously. "Ok Matt, are you gonna answer my question, or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?!"

"Uhhhh..."

Matt took another step back, gold tinted goggles hiding the guilty look in his eyes. Mello let out a growl as the redhead backed farther away, and he quickly threw his hand out and fisted it in Matt's striped shirt. He tugged him forward, and Matt cried out as Mello grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged.

"What the hell were you doing trying on a pair of my pants?! And no lies Matt," Mello flashed him an eerie smile, "'cause we both know how bad you suck at lying to me."

Panic was beginning to well up in the redhead. Most people would tell him that honesty is the best policy, that he should tell Mello the truth...those people had never met the blonde. If they had, one of two things would have happened. They would have either run screaming at the first sight of him, or be shot after telling Mello said 'truth'. But Matt was different than those other people; he's Mello's boyfriend, using the term 'boyfriend' sort of loosely. Not that they had an open relation (Matt did not have a death wish), but Mello'd never actually called him his boyfriend, though the various bruises and scratches littering his arms and back definantly made it clear who he belonged to.

"Matt!"

Matt instantly blinked, his focus reconnected, and he stared sheepishly at the getting-angrier-by-the-second blonde, his arms crossing defensively over his chest.

"Mello, give me a fucking break. I was just,"

"Just what?!"

Fuck. Mello has now become a deadly combination of anger and impatience. Matt winced; this usually did not bode well for him.

"Geez, you're fucking demanding today..." he grumbled. "I was just trying them on, okay?!"

Mello stared at him, his expression of anger melting into a look of dark curiosity. A hint of something awakened in his blue eyes as he glanced the redhead over, his smile twitching when he saw Matt squirm under his piercing gaze. The redhead winced as Mello's hand released his shirt, gloved fingertips running up his chest and grazing the smooth skin behind Matt's ear. Mello lightly pressed the sensitive point, but Matt instantly felt a familiar tingle of pleasure race throughout his body.

"Matt..." Mello leaned close, and he smirkingly placed a small kiss on the hollow of the boy's throat, chuckling at the small moan that escaped Matt's lips. "You know very well that that wasn't an answer to my question. Do I have to ask you again," he trailed his lips father up, brushing them ever so gently across Matt's silky cheek. "Because you know as well as I do that I hate having to repeat myself." Mello smirked, and his hand roughly closed around the back of the redhead's slender neck. Matt yelped in pain as Mello's nails-even with the protective layer of leather covering them-scratched his skin, and he hastily threw out a hand and punched Mello's shoulder. No good. Mello pulled him back by his neck, his momentum slamming them into the nearest wall. Damn it.

Matt winced as his back met the hard and unyielding wall of their apartment, Mello's sharp nails digging farther into the sides of his neck as a response. Matt could feel the cold metal of Mello's rosary digging into his stomach, and he cried out when Mello grabbed his goggles ripped them off. Now there was nothing to hide his eyes, eyes that Mello could read so well. Mello jammed his leg between Matt's, knee rubbing against his growing mound and making Matt let out a small mewl. "Why were you trying on my pants," Mello repeated, digging his knee closer.

"Mello, will you let it go," Matt muttered, the words broken by a small moan, and the grip on his throat slightly tightened. He took that as a no. "Me...Mello...ughh...can't...bre...breathe!"

"Too bad. Give me a fucking answer already!"

Matt glared at him, dark emerald eyes glittering with tears of pain. Mello grabbed a handful of Matt's silky hair and pulled, his dark smile widening at the yelp of pain Matt released. But, Mello could see the beginnings of lust darkening the boy's eyes, and he let his hand that was wrapped around Matt's neck fall to the waistband of _his _leather pants. He slipped his fingers under the hem of the redhead's striped shirt and lightly caressing Matt's stomach, the leather rasping against soft skin.

"You're a fucking pri...prick Mello," Matt groaned, and Mello flashed him a wicked smile.

"And you love it. Are you gonna tell me why you're wearing my pants, or will I have to torture you some more?"

"Ahhh...fi..fine, I'll te--I'll tell you! I was curious!"

Mello blinked. That was _not_ the answer he'd been looking for.

"What were you so damn curious about," he frowned, and another sheepish smile worked it's way onto Matt's face. "Matt, what the fuck?! Just fucking tell me already, you stupid fucking pansy ass!"

"Iwantedtoknowhowyoufitinthem."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mello brought Matt's face closer, the hand tangled in his hair pulling out several of the ruby strands, but Mello didn't care. Grimacing, Matt tried to turn his face away, but Mello gave another sharp tug of his hair and jerked it back into place, at the same time continuously caressing his sides and back with a leather clad hand. "I didn't hear you..." Mello murmured, his teeth nibbling at Matt's earlobe. He heard the redhead's sharp intake of breath, so he let the hand drift farther up, a finger gently brushing one of Matt's nipples, his knee still rubbing against the boy's crotch.

"Ahhh! Mello, dammit, leave me alone!" Matt squirmed against Mello's hold, but the blonde tightened his grip on Matt's hair, holding his head back and firmly slamming it against the wall. Sensing an opportunity, Mello kissed Matt solidly on the hollow of the boy's throat, his tongue painting a wet pattern across Matt's neck.

"Just tell me what I wanna know, and maybe I'll stop..." he glanced up at Matt. Eyes glazed over with dark shadows, Matt's breath was coming in ragged pants, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment and lust. His whole body quivered under Mello's touch, no matter how light or brief, and Mello could see the red marks marring the pale skin of Matt's neck. Perfect.

"Me...Mello...I--damn...lea--leave me alo...alone..." Matt whimpered as Mello's fingers closed around his nipple, the blonde's other hand giving his hair a sharp tug. "Nnnn...Mel--Mello, plea,"

"Then repeat what you just said, and I might stop," Mello snarled against his throat, the blonde's sharp canines lightly pricking his flesh. Matt shook his head...well, as much as he could, what with Mello still having a grip on his hair, but Mello simply stared back at him with hard and dominating blue eyes. "And this time, I want to be able to understand it."

"Mmnnnn...but," hair was pulled ever so lightly, a warning against any attempts at begging. Matt sighed.

Who knew so much trouble could come to him just for trying on Mello's pants?

"Ok, damn...just, just let go of my hair first." Mello smirked at him, the hand under his shirt closing, yet again, around his peaked bud and giving it a sharp tug in time with the one his hair received. "Owww! Hnnn, Mello..."

"This isn't up for negotiation. Either tell me what you said, or else I'll put you through a lot more torture than this," Mello sunk his teeth into Matt's neck for emphasis, and the redhead let out another small whimper of pain. As much as he didn't want to like it, Mello was really turning him on, and he knew that was the blonde's goal. Turn him on to the point of getting a hard on, and then leaving him chained to a bed or something with no sexual release. Yeah, that wasn't fun, especially since Matt knew what it felt like.

"Ahhh...ok, I'll...I'll tell you! I--" Mello was staring up at him, the hand under his shirt stilled. His lips were pressed against the side of Matt's neck, fang-like canines waiting patiently for the signal to pierce his skin. "I wanted to--to know how you...how you fit into them."

Silence swept its way over the two. Mello's mouth still closed over a small expanse of skin, he pulled his hand back from underneath Matt's shirt and let it rest on the boy's hip, fingers gently digging into Matt's side. The other hand slowly uncurled from Matt's hair and fell to his shoulder, the soft leather whispering against Matt's sensitive skin.

"That's what you wanted to know?"

Mello's voice was muffled, but Matt could clearly make out the words, and so he gave a short nod.

"Yeah..."

"That's not the answer I was expecting." Mello smirked, lips tickling the side of Matt's neck, and he slowly drew back and stared at the trapped redhead. "So, you thought the best way to find out would be to try a pair on?"

"Ye...yeah, pretty much."

Matt winced, in preperation for the blow he was expecting, but it never came. Mello instead released a gutteral laugh, and he cockily placed a kiss on Matt's cheek.

"Damn Matt, were you that bored after I left? Geez..." he rolled his eyes. Matt grinned in relief, his posture visibly relaxing. "So, did you get the answer you were looking for?"

"Actually, yeah. I didn't think it was possible, but these pants are really roomy."

Mello smiled, and he provacatively swayed his hips, his leg brushing against Matt's trapped crotch. Letting out a low moan, Matt grabbed the blonde by his shoulders and pushed, but, naturally, that didn't work.

"Well Matt, you know that we have a problem now, right?"

Matt frowned, his fingers digging into the sides of Mello's arms. The boy was smiling, but it was a wicked smile, similar to the one he wore when Matt was going to end up on his back in the bed. Oh joy.

Matt kept his mouth firmly shut when his arms were ripped away and slammed against the wall, the yelp of pain in his throat desperately trying to be released, but he kept quiet and instead glared suspiciously at the evil angel in front of him.

"D'ya have any idea what that problem might be, Matt?" Mello teasingly brushed his lips over Matt's cheek, and still the redhead remained silent. A smirk crossed Mello's face, his amusement at his partner's impudence obvious. The gloved fingers around his wrists tightened, just barely crossing the border of pleasure and pain, but, still, he kept quiet, dark eyes searching the handsome and devilish face of his lover. "Well?" Mello pressed closer, his chest rubbing firmly against Matt's, and, finally, the redhead let out a small growl, his eyes tantalizingly narrowing into a ferocious glare Mello absolutely adored on him. Mello teasingly drew circles on the palms of Matt's hand with his fingers, the leather roughly caressing the boy's skin, and he inwardly smirked at the hazed look entering Matt's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Fu--fuck you Mello..." Matt snarled, and Mello leaned closer and lightly ran his tongue along Matt's bottom lip.

"I sure hope so. But Matt, do we have to go through this again? You know that wasn't the answer I wanted." Mello raised Matt's thin wrists higher up and slammed them above his head. A growl awakened in the blonde's throat as he felt Matt's dick straining against it's leather cage and achingly poking his leg, and Mello let out a strangled hiss as he wrapped a hand around both of Matt's wrists and held them captive, his free hand running down Matt's hip and leg. "Do you know what the problem is?!"

"...no..."

Matt was glaring daggers at the blonde, but his lust was evident, as was the dark pleasure he got from the feeling of the leather swishing against leather. Mello was smiling, his canine teeth flashing like razors, and he lazily brushed his hand underneath Matt's shirt again, his eyes narrowing as Matt released a faint moan.

"The problem is that you look hot in my pants. Leather looks really good on you, so you're gonna be wearing it a whole lot more. But..." Mello took his sweet time as he kissed a faint and lazy trail down Matt's neck, the neckline of his shirt preventing Mello from going any further. "You look _too_ fucking sexy. Seeing you in my pants is a major turn on."

Matt gazed silently at him, his mouth flickering into a faint smirk. Mello glared at him in response.

'Fucking prick doesn't get when he's lost.'

A familiar sneer forming on his face, Mello sank his teeth into Matt's shoulder, teeth biting and mouth sucking the flesh through his shirt.

"Oh re--really? And wha--what're y--you goi--going to do ab--about it," Matt panted, another sexy moan piercing his lips. Mello smiled at him, and the hand underneath his shirt swept out and grabbed Matt's knee. He hoisted Matt's leg up and resting it on his slender hip, the limb instantly encircling his waist.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Mello languidly ran his tongue down Matt's cheek, leaving a trail of warm moisture on his skin. Mello let go of his wrists and kneeled on the floor in front of him, teeth grabbing one of the laces that dangled from the leather and held the pants closed, Matt's leg falling to rest on his shoulder. The blonde gave the cords a small tug, and Matt shivered as the lacing came undone, Mello's lips prodding the bit of skin he'd revealed. Matt choked back a low growl, his hands falling to grasp Mello's slight shoulders, and Mello smirked as he scooted closer and kneeled between Matt's legs, the boy's bare foot digging into his spine.

"Mmhhnn...Mello..."

"Tell me what you want..." Mello murmured, placing a soft kiss on Matt's leather clad thigh. Matt grabbed a handful of Mello's hair and twisted his fingers in the silky strands, the golden hair sliding over his gloveless hands.

"Da--dammit Mello...you do--don't pl--play fair," he felt Mello grab him by the wrist, and his emerald eyes narrowed as the blonde brought Matt's hand down to his lips and gently kissed the palm, the boy's tongue brushing the skin with seductive laziness.

"No shit. That's what makes it fun."

Mello nipped the tender area where Matt's hand connected to his wrist, and Matt felt his body slump bonelessly against the wall.

'Holy fuck...how does he do that...' Matt felt his lips tremble as a pleasurable tingle ran up his arm, heat pooling in his stomach and shooting up his spine. "Da--damn Mello!"

Mello's lips trailed higher up his arm. The blonde laid a firm kiss on the inner crook of his elbow, teeth scraping Matt's alabaster skin, and Matt let out a low sigh. Mello crawled higher, his hands coming to rest at the hem of Matt's striped shirt, and he smirked and gave it a small tug.

Matt got the message.

Mello stood up and slowly pushed the shirt up. He bundled it around Matt's shoulders, the cloth whispering against the redhead's chest. Mello held it up with one hand and let his other lazily travel down Matt's chest, fingers delicately pressing the oh-so sensitive points on the boy's sides that he knew so well.

"Mello, you--oh fuck, I--damn," Matt gritted his teeth and silenced another moan; Mello's lips had found its way to his upper chest, and the blonde had teasingly taken a nipple into his impossibly warm mouth. A jagged surge of pleasure coursed from the spot, and Matt found his arms snaking around Mello's waist and pulling him closer, so close that the blonde's groin rubbed against his own in a quick and blinding movement.

It was deadly tempting.

"Mmm..." Mello hummed, and Matt felt the long howl tear from his lips, the heat blazing in his body reaching a dangerous level.

"Damn! Mello, ge--get off me! Ahnn, plea--fuck, Mel--Mello!"

Matt arched against the wall, but Mello held him by the hips and kept him still, his mouth still sucking and working at Matt's nipple. Hands ripped at his hair as Mello gave the peaked bud a nudge with his tongue. Matt cried out and unconsciously thrusted his hips as Mello switched sides, his tongue tracing a wet pattern over Matt's other nipple. He winced at the tiny bit of pain that ran down his chest, but it was overruled by blinding and earth shattering pleasure.

Mello pulled back and released Matt's shirt, an insatiable hunger gleaming in his eyes. "When I said that you looked too damn hot, I wasn't kiddin'. It's amazing how good leather looks on you..." his voice was barely above a sexy drawl, and it made Matt's blood boil and pleasure heighten.

"Re--really?"

Mello nodded, and it was then that Matt noticed the tightening of his pants. His member was straining against the shield holding it captive, and Mello seemed to notice too. Lazily, enjoying Matt's suffering, Mello scooted back and rose to his feet, a playful smirk teasing his lips.

"Hnnnmmm...but...I can think of something much sexier."

Mello sauntered over to his bed and flopped down onto it, his arms crossing laguidly behind his head, seemingly unaware of the stare Matt was sending his way. Matt's sexy smirk shifted into an expression of pure confusion, and he frowned as Mello lifted a finger and pointed at him.

"Strip."

Matt raised a brow at the blonde's demands, a frown unfurling on his lips, but Mello let out a growl and stabbed his finger towards the redhead's chest.

"I said strip! What are you, deaf or something?!"

"No, but I wasn't expecting a request like that," he chuckled, fingers toying with the belt loops of his pants. "You that anxious for some action, Mello?"

"You have no idea how damn anxious I am. I want to see if that leather looks as sexy sliding off you as it does on you..." Mello's words melded into a searing growl, a vicious and fang revealing smile unfolding on his face. "Get the fuck to it." He relaxed on the bed, the black silk sheets (a luxery Mello couldn't seem to live without, much like chocolate) contrasting beautifully against his pale skin. With his blonde hair, pale ice blue eyes and angelic face, Mello looked like a god sprawled out over his throne, a god waiting to pass judgement on the boy before him.

"Whatever you say Mello."

Matt smirked, his pale hands-bleached snow white from being hidden from the sun for so long-snatching the hem of his striped shirt and slowly raising it, the cloth sliding up his waist and revealing a strip of alabaster flesh. Mello watched the redhead, his tongue sliding over his lower lip and eyes widening slightly as Matt's shirt slid farther up his stomach. Matt whipped the black and white material over his head and tossed it aside, strands of red hair sticking up akwardly around his pale face. Mello felt a growl escape his lips at the sight, and he beckoned the boy over, his tongue running lazily over his bottom lip. Blue eyes smoldered as the redhead lazily climbed onto the bed, his long legs sliding over the silky sheets .

"Come here you," Mello grabbed Matt's slender shoulders and tugged him closer, his tongue running over the redhead's lips. Matt kneeled over him, his body quaking under Mello's feathery touch, a faint and breathy murmur flowing from his wet and bruised lips. Mello kissed a path down the center of Matt's chest, his tongue flicking out to caress the soft skin. "You deserved a reward for looking so damn sexy."

"Yeah, but if you keep doing that, then I'll never finish stripping," Matt scooted away from him, a smile working it's way onto his face. His hands ran languidly down the planes of his stomach, his smirk growing at the sharp gasp that punctured Mello's calm facade. Matt twisted the fingers of one hand around the laces of his pants, the other brushing through his silky hair in a slow movement that made Mello want to grab him then and there and throw Matt onto the bed. Matt noticed, and he took advantage. His hand raked through his hair a second time, and Mello watched the movement with his eyes, orbs that were smoldering with pleasurable anger.

"Enjoying yourself _Mells_?"

The blonde hissed at the pet name, but he sexily flipped his hair and elegantly crossed one leg over the other.

"I'd enjoy myself even more if you'd hurry up and get those damn pants off _Mattie_..." Mello smirked at the look of faint disgust that crossed Matt's face, but the redhead rolled his eyes and looped the fingers of one hand through the belt loops on his pants, the other still fooling with the laces at his crotch. "You are such a fucking _tease_..."

"You're one to talk. What do you call what you were doing to me earlier?"

"Just shut the fuck up and get to it," Mello snarled. Matt shrugged, but he undid the laces and pulled the waistband, loosening the pants and letting them hang off his slender hips. Mello could see a hint of red peaking out from beneath the leather, a dark red that perfectly matched Matt's hair, and he longed to tear the pants off and rip the delicate material. "Matt..." the redhead creepingly pushed the leather down, the black glistening with minute beads of sweat. More of that tantalizing red silk was revealed, and, when Mello caught the faintest glimpse of Matt's thigh, he lost it. Mello was off the bed and had his hands around Matt's arms before the redhead even saw him move, the leather pants completely falling off Matt's legs and completely forgotten as they fell to the floor.

"Mello! What the fuck are you--aghh!"

Mello pushed Matt down roughly onto the bed, a strangled snarl escaping his lips as he watched the redhead fall back onto the sheets. Matt yelped as Mello, hands still gripping his upper arms, flipped him over so that he was lying face down on the bed, Mello's knee jamming into his back.

"Get off me! Mello, dammit, ge the fuck off me!"

Matt squirmed and writhed, but the knee pressing into the base of his spine kept him pinned, giving Mello all the opportunity he needed. He tore off his gloves and threw them aside, his smirk darkening at the loud string of curses Matt shot at him. He raked his black painted nails down the redhead's back, the skin turning pink in their wake. A delicious blend of burning pain and blood boiling pleasure shot down Matt's spine, and he let out a gratifying moan as he felt warm lips trail after the claws, Mello's tongue flicking out to lick at the faint beads of blood that welled up randomly alongst his skin.

"Nnnhhnn...you fu--fucking prick!"

"You know you like it," Mello ran his tongue along the outside of Matt's ear, and he heard the redhead's breathing shift into a ragged sigh. He grabbed the waistband of Matt's boxers and tugged them down an inch, and Matt let out a groan as he was pressed further into the bed, his member throbbing to the point where pain shot down his legs and back. The further the silk slid down his legs, the more Matt struggled and thrashed on the bed. Mello leaned back and straddled Matt's hips, and he reached up and grabbed a handful of silky hair, tugging Matt's head up and making him yelp in pain. "Don't you, you little prick?"

"Nnhh...Mello..." Matt felt the blonde's lips on his neck, Mello's teeth and tongue skillfully sucking and licking the reddened skin. He arched up on the bed, and he moaned as Mello tugged his boxers farther down his legs, the blonde's nails scraping his thighs with every move. "Ahhnnn--Mello, ple--"

"You know Matt, I still need to punish you," Mello whispered, and he placed a brutal, cutting kiss on the back of Matt's neck. He kneeled on the bed over the teen, and Matt felt his boxers slide off his legs, leaving his skin bare against Mello's leather clad legs. "Even though you look incredibly sexy in my pants, I didn't give you permission to roam through my closet, or to touch my stuff." Matt's hair slipped through his fingers, and Mello smirked as the redhead turned his head and stared at him, curiosity shadowing his green eyes. "And I think I have the _perfect _punishment in mind..."

"Wha--" Matt let out a cry as Mello's hands grabbed his waist and flipped him over, his back slamming into the matress as he stared up at the boy kneeling over him. Hands still clutching Matt's sides, Mello settled himself on Matt's hips and leaned down, his hair falling like a curtain over them as he laid his forehead on Matt's. "Mello, what're you,"

"I'm punishing you."

Mello reached a hand underneath one of the many pillows scattered over the bed, and he watched Matt's eyes fly wide open as he pulled out a pair of gleaming silver handcuffs, one of several that he kept conveniently hidden throughout the apartment.

"Oh hell no! You're not serious," Matt snapped, anger flashing in his green eyes. Mello's lips curved into a devilish smile, and he snapped a hand out and grabbed Matt's wrist, one of the cuffs quickly finding its way around his thin arm. The chain connecting the two cuffs was long enough to wrap around the headboard, but Matt was squirming underneath him, and Mello had to tighten his legs around Matt's hips in order to keep from being thrown off. "Get the fuck away from me! Mello, I swear, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass if you don't get off me!"

Mello listened to Matt's rants, an amused smile teasing the corners of his lips. "You keep telling yourself that, but we both know you like it," he smirked, and Matt snarled in response, green eyes glowing in the dim light. Lust sparkled in the orbs, telling Mello that the teen was, indeed, enjoying it. Matt bucked his hips in an attempt to throw the blonde off, but that made him bump hips with Mello, their erections rubbing against each other and making him moan in sheer delight. The empty cuff still dangling from Mello's hand, he quietly brought it down and clasped it around Matt's wrist, his other hand curling in the wild and tangled strands of Matt's hair. "I think it's time for your punishment..." he touched his lips to Matt's, and the redhead slightly parted his. Mello swept his tongue inside Matt's mouth, ecstasy flowing through his veins as he tasted the unique flavor that was all Matt.

"Mmmm..." Matt moaned. Mello pulled away and smirked at him, and Matt started to reach for him, but the manacles around his wrists kept his arms above his head. He quietly glanced up at the chain wrapped around the headboard, a frown appearing on his face as he gave the chain another experimental tug. "Mello, you're a bastard."

"Yeah, I know..." he scooted back so that he was sitting on Matt's thighs, and Matt gave a sharp cry when Mello's skilled tongue licked a path down his stomach. When said tongue found its way to his nipple, Matt cried out and tried to jerk away, but, obviously, that was impossible. Mello leaned over Matt's chest, his hands sliding a sensual path down the redhead's body, and took the bud into his mouth. He felt Matt's body stiffen beneath his, the boy's erection pressing into his thigh, and Mello moaned as he sucked on the bud, the pebbled skin deliciously rough against his tongue. Matt jerked and twisted, desperately trying to free himself from the searing pleasure that was racing through his veins, but Mello clutched his legs tighter around Matt's hips and held him still. "Matt, quit moving," he snarled through his teeth, and the redhead's eyes narrowed into smoldering slits of green fire.

"Fuck you Mello!"

"I think it'll be the other way around," Mello grinned, and he brushed another searing kiss across the boy's chest, tongue flickering out to gently brush Matt's untouched nipple. He felt the tightening in his pants increase, his discomfort rising to a painful point, but Mello held it back and continued to pleasure the boy laying below him.

Matt choked back a whimper as Mello adjusted so that he was kneeling over him, the blonde's hands hands running down the planes of his stomach and raising goosebumps alongst his skin. Warm lips trailed down his chest, and Matt shuddered as he felt Mello lay a kiss on his thigh.

"Oh god--Mello, holy fu--damn..."

"...Matt..." Mello brought his lips closer to Matt's hard member, and he flicked his tongue out and licked at the warm and salty precum oozing from the head. A sharp cry tore from Matt's lips, his hands grabbing at the headboard and only succeeding at scratching the wood. Mello parted his lips and took Matt's head into his mouth, his tongue rubbing warm and moist circles across the skin, the salty liquid still dripping from Matt's member dissolving on his tongue and running down his throat. Taking more into his mouth, Mello peered up at the redhead, and he nearly took him then and there at the sight he saw. Matt was drenched in sweat, his pale skin glistening and dusted with a faint blush. His hair was sexily disheveled, and strands of it were plastered to his face, the red locks hanging over dark green eyes that practically blazed with lust.

"Hnnn...Mello, wha--" Matt's voice was husky, and Mello could hear the growl rumbling in his throat as he nipped the tender flesh of Matt's wrist. His sharp canines cut through the skin, and Mello pulled back and watched as a thin stream of red blood welled up and trickled down Matt's wrist. "Ahh...damn Mello...that fucking hurt," the redhead glared at him, but Mello smirked and brought his lips to the wound, the red liquid dribbling across his lips and into his open mouth.

"And you like it," he chuckled. Matt rolled his eyes, but a breathy moan escaped his lips when Mello brought a hand in between their bodies and lightly brushed the tip of his erection, fingers sticky as the faint remains of precum dribbled onto them.

"Oh god Mello..." Matt felt Mello's fingers slide beneath him and press his entrance, the ring of puckered muscle tight and unbelievably hot against Mello's bare skin. He squirmed discomfortedly as Mello's sticky and wet finger slid into him, but he'd been through worse. Matt forced himself to relax, and Mello's long finger slid farther into him, another joining it and stretching the puckered skin.

"Damn...you're fucking tight," Mello groaned, and he added another finger into Matt's tight passage.

"Ahh!"

Matt arched off the bed, his eyes squeezing shut and hands grasping the chain wrapped around the headboard that connected to his manacles. "Dammit Mello, that fucking hurts," he thrusted away from the intrusion, but Mello grabbed his hip and pulled him back, his fingers pushing farther into the redhead's panting and deliciously tight body. Fingers curled and brushed Matt's sensitive spot, and Mello smirked at the long howl Matt released, his fingertips again brushing Matt's prostate. "Fu--Mel--holy shit--aghh, damn you--"

"You're so fucking tight...what are you, a damn virgin or something?"

"...go...go to hell!"

"As long as you go with me," Mello roughly pulled his finger back, and Matt instantly let out a soft mewl. He wrapped a hand around Matt's knee and draped the panting and disheveled boy's leg over his shoulder, his fingers quickly untying the laces on his pants and sliding the leather down his thighs. Matt shivered as he felt Mello's member pressing against him, the head wet and sliding into him with little resistance. But, Matt's muscles tightened, and the redhead yelped in pain as Mello pushed farther in, his dick rubbing painfully inside him. "Oh god Matt...fuck, you--you need to relax, dammit!"

"Hnnn--I'm fu--fucking tryi--trying," tearful green eyes peered up at him, and Mello winced when he thrusted himself fully into the boy, Matt's searing scream tearing through him like a jagged knife. "Dammit Mello! Aghhn, you fuc--fucking prick!"

"Matt..." Mello leant closer, his lips brushing softly across Matt's. The redhead tried to turn away, but Mello grabbed Matt by the chin and held him still, his tongue jamming into Matt's mouth and roughly caressing the soft, moist flesh. He heard the chain rattle against wood as Matt tugged against his manacles, and Mello pulled away and stared down at the boy, stilling inside him and letting out a sigh as he felt Matt's body relax beneath him. The tightness enveloping him eased up, but the throbbing heat was still encasing his member. "Yo--you ok?"

"Nmm, ye--yeah. Next ti--time though, use som--some real lubricant."

Mello felt his heart throb as he laid another kiss on Matt's mouth, warm lips eagerly seeking his own, a moist tongue prodding the crease and slipping inside Mello's mouth. The rich taste of chocolate flooded his senses, and Matt pressed himself closer to Mello, the blonde's hair tickling his face.

"Matt, you ready?"

"Mello..." he pulled back and stared at the sexy boy sprawled out underneath him, blue eyes peering into dark emerald shadows. Matt grinned, and he gave a tiny thrust of his hips. "Move."

That was all it took. Mello pulled out, delicious friction making him moan, and he slammed back into Matt's yielding entrance. Matt howled in delight as Mello thrusted in and out of him, and he raised his hips and matched every thrust. Claws scratched through the flesh of Matt's thighs, but he barely noticed the burning pain. Pleasure was coursing throughout his body, flowing like liquid fire through his veins, and Matt let out a sensual growl as Mello slammed back into him, the tip of his erection brushing Matt's prostate.

"Holy fuck! Mello, oh god!"

Mello snarled. He could feel himself tightening to the point where his member throbbed, a masochistic surge coursing through his blood, and he grabbed Matt's shoulders and pushed the redhead farther into the bed. His pleasure rising deliciously with every thrust, Mello pushed himself fully in, Matt's scorching heat blazing around him. Matt yelped as his arms slammed against the headboard, Mello's dick hitting his prostate with another rough push. Leather rubbed his own member, and Matt felt himself throb at the rough caress.

"Dammit Matt," Mello's hand slipped between them and grabbed Matt's dick, his fingers rubbing the textured and silky skin with a practiced touch, one that immediately brought him to the brink. He pumped faster, and, with a strangled yell, Matt came all over his hand, sticky white liquid flowing over his fingers and legs. Mello came a second later, his white fluid exploding inside the redhead and warming Matt's insides. His arms shaking wearily, Mello collapsed atop the boy, his head laying on Matt's chest. Blond hair spilled out over Matt's pale skin, the silky strands brushing his red and peaked nipples. White seed stuck to their thighs and rubbed into Mello's leather pants, but he ignored it and raised a hand up to Matt's face, fingers lazily caressing his cheek. "Remind me to make you wear leather more often," he murmured. Mello felt Matt chuckle, his chest softly rumbling, and he felt Matt's silky hair brush his fingers as the redhead glanced at him. A soft smile was on his lips, dark eyes still smoldering with lust, and Mello quickly leaned up and laid a kiss on Matt's bruised mouth, a result from his rough kisses.

"Hey Mello? Do you think you could unlock the handcuffs now? They're kind uncomfortable," Matt murmured sleepily, and Mello felt a smirk cross his face.

"No."

Matt blinked, and he started to protest, but the words died on his lips when he felt Mello's hand drift down and slide over his sweaty chest, nails tweaking the pebbled skin of his nipple.

"Who said that your punishment was over?"

Mello raised up, a cold smile fleeting across his devilish features. He peered down at Matt, the boy's sweaty face and matted hair a major turn on, so much that he felt himself stir and prod the redhead's thigh. Again, Matt blinked in suprise, but his frown dissolved into a wicked smile, the handcuffs and chain rattling as he shifted beneath the blonde.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..." Mello leaned down, and Matt shivered as he felt Mello's tongue trace the outer shell of his ear. "I think watching you do another striptease would be nice, although...since you seem to like leather so much," Mello dug his hand beneath the crease of the two matresses that made up their bed, and Matt felt his blood race as Mello pulled out a long black strap, one marred with tiny metal studs set alongst the black leather. He dangled it in front of Matt's face by two fingers, and the redhead watched the black leather swing before his eyes, a fascinate smile working its way onto his face.

"Oh fuck yes."

_And the rest I shall leave up to your imagination. Haha! I hope you liked the story, since it's really (in my opinion) some of my best work. Contructive criticism is welcome, as are reviews! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go daydream up some other charming fanfiction ideas that you guys can enjoy!_

_Catch ya later!_

_P.S. Love you Isa!_


End file.
